


Feathers

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Texts From Last Night, tumblr: textsfrommunchandfin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin try to piece together just what happened last night. Inspired by <a href="http://textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com/image/139430331299">this post</a> from <a href="textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com">textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com/image/139430331299) from [textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com](textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com)

John woke up gloriously sore, centered mainly on his ass, completely naked, with a horrible hangover, lying on his stomach, and with something on his mouth. He spat weakly and focused blearily to see what it was. _Feathers_? 

He tried to remember last night but was drawing a blank – last thing he remembered was the bar with Fin and the rest of the squad. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back on the bed, trying to remember _why_ they had been at the bar and what on _Earth_ had prompted him to drink so much everything else was a total zero.

Memories swam fuzzily into place. Something… something about… oh. Celebrating. Five years. They hadn’t told the squad that’s why they wanted drinks, just asked if anyone else felt like one. Fin and John had stayed later than everyone, drinking more, reminiscing. John breathed in deeply, trying to squelch his nausea, when he breathed in a feather.

Fucking hell, what was up with the _feathers_?

He nudged Fin.

Fin opened one eye a slit. “Did the phone ring?” he asked muffledly. 

“Uh-uh.”

“Is the apartment on fire?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Then _why the fuck_ are you waking me up?” Fin demanded in a whisper. He tried to lift a hand to press to his aching head, but it was too heavy and he dropped it back onto the bed. Feathers flew everywhere, which Fin missed, as he had shut his eyes again. “Stop tickling me!” he said in a low groan.

“M’not!”

“Then _what_?” Fin said, opening an eye again. He spotted the feathers on himself and frowned. “The fuck? Where’d all these feathers come from?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.”

Fin shut his eyes again. “We can figure that out after the room stops spinning,” he mumbled, falling back asleep. John shifted his head so that he wasn’t directly breathing in feathers and followed Fin back into a hungover dazed sleep.

*** 

They woke up several hours later, marginally less hungover. “You remember _anything_ about last night, Fin?” John asked, picking feathers off his lips. Fin pushed himself into a seated position and started picking them out of his hair. “Fuck man, the bar. How much did we _drink_?”

“No idea, but I’m sore,” John said. He pushed himself up and looked critically at himself. “And sticky.” Feathers were sticking to his stomach, and he started plucking them off himself, wincing as they stuck.

“Well, I’m guessing we had anniversary sex,” Fin said, with an attempt at a lascivious look. Given how hungover he was, it looked more like a grimace.

“Would explain why my ass hurts,” John said. “Ugh. Fuck, did we keep drinking after the bar?” John asked, standing up and immediately hanging onto the wall.

“I will kill you if you vomit on the bed,” Fin threatened, looking about ready to do it himself.

“Nope, I’m good,” John said. He looked at the bed, it was a _pile_ of feathers. “I’m _really_ curious where the damn feathers came from, though. Did we sacrifice a chicken last night? Or, by the looks of it, an entire coop?”

“I’d think I’d remember something _that_ kinky.” Fin got off the bed in a long slide, sending a pile of feathers everywhere. John spotted it first. 

“The _comforter_ is ripped,” he said, in an ‘aha’ moment. “Damn, I _liked_ that down comforter! That was _warm_.”

“Given how we like to fuck, I’m guessing _you_ ripped it,” Fin said. 

“I’m too hungover to go shopping today,” John grumbled. “Do we have any extra blankets?”

“Fuck, I’d settle for figuring out what the fuck we did last night,” Fin muttered. John turned to head to the living room to see if they left any tell-tale bottles of alcohol around and Fin snickered.

“What?” John asked.

“Well, I figured out why your ass hurts,” Fin said. “Looks like we tried spanking last night.” There was a red handprint on John’s pasty ass and Fin stepped closer to take a good look at it.

“Now I _really_ want to remember last night. I don’t even know if I liked it.”

Fin gave him a considering look. “We can try it again,” he said, wandering over to John. He stopped and made a face. “Well, after the hangovers pass.”

John pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m holding you to that,” he said. 

Fin headed for the bathroom. “Now hold my hair back while I vomit, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
